Jak na Nový rok
by Kemalnica
Summary: První den v novém roce se začnou v Danině životě dít zvláštní věci. Jednoho dne se v jejím bytě objeví Mulder, ale není to Fox, kterého zná z práce – je zmrzačený, hrubý a netrpělivý. Pochází prý z budoucnosti a vrátil se časem, aby zabránil nadcházejícím událostem. Dana zprvu odmítá, ale po fyzickém napadení se rozhodne mu pomoci. Tímto se roztočí kolo podivných událostí.


1\. leden

_Stále nevím jak to popsat. O vlásek jsem unikla okamžiku smrti, ale ptám se, nebyla by lepší jiná varianta._

_Vracela jsem se na dnes od mámy domů. Na Nový rok jsou všude dopravní zácpy a nechtělo se mi v tom mrazu startovat auto, protože bych nejspíš ani neotočila klíčkem. Letos je zima opravdu tuhá._

_I když mi Mulder nabízel, abych Silvestra oslavila s ním, z osobních důvodů jsem musel odmítnout. Má svůj vlastní styl, na který se mi zatím nepodařilo přijít. I když ho beru jako přítele, mám strach, že by mě alkohol oslabil natolik, že bych k něčemu podlehla. Náš dosavadní vztah mi vyhovuje. Přesto musím být v tomhle ohledu opatrná. _

_Rozhodla jsem se proto pro rodinný okruh. Máma to celé plánovala čtrnáct dní dopředu. Jako obvykle se mě snažila dát s někým dohromady. Jak na nový rok, tak po celý rok – neúspěšně._

_Druhá věc se týká toho, co se mi stalo na křižovatce. Jsme si stoprocentně jistá, že jsem přecházel na zelenou, když autobus řítící se proti mně začal brzdit a na čerstvě napadené vrstvě sněhu svou rychlost nezpomalil. Náhle po mě kdosi skočil a strhl mě z dráhy blížící se srážky. Mé překvapení přišlo, když jsem se svému zachránci podívala do tváře… _

Sotva přestalo sněžit a autobus zastavil až v půlce cesty po rozblácených kolejích. Jeho dráha se zakřivila a pár stupňů, ale jelikož se nic nestalo, řidič opět nastartoval a odjel podle stručného jízdního řádu. Nevděčná práce na nový rok.

Dana ucítila sníh na obličeji a mužskou váhu na zádech, jenž ji hned přestala tížit. Vstala, oprášila ze sebe sníh. Otočila se na zachránce. Zahlédla jen na chvíli obličej, než se osoba otočila a s kapucí přes hlavu bez jediného slova odběhla.

„Muldere?" pomyslela si Dana.

Vypadal starší. Výška by odpovídala. Nebo to byl někdo, kdo mu byl hodně podobný. Protože, kdyby to byl on, určitě by poznamenal něco ve smyslu, že má být opatrnější.

Ani mu nestačila poděkovat.

Vlhkost roztátého sněhu dosáhla spodních vrstev oblečení. Promrzlá Dana se rychle vmísila do davu svědků a bez jediného zaváhání zamířila domů.

_Zbytek dne jsem přemýšlela, kdo to mohl být. Tu tvář se mi nepodařilo dostat z hlavy. Rozhodla jsem se Mulderovi nevolat. Zeptám se ho v práci._

_Příště musím být opravdu více opatrná._

2\. leden

_Nebyl to Mulder. A to jsem si tím byla tak jistá. Čím víc jsem nad tím přemýšlela, tím víc si má mysl připodobňovala mého zachránce jako Foxe._

_A pravda nebyla až tak daleko. To co se stalo potom, mě nejvíc šokovalo. Nemám k tomu žádné logické vysvětlení. Všechny znalosti a dosavadní zkušenosti popírají tento fakt, se kterým jsem se setkala. Dále je možné, že jsem se při pádu praštila do hlavy a vlivem post-traumatismu mé vnímání bylo rozostřeno a měla jsem halucinace._

_Za sebe mohu potvrdit jen to, že se to jeví zcela reálné. Nejsem si jista, zdali bych se s tím měla někomu svěřit, abych rozeznala pravdu od lži, které se mám vyvarovat. Je lehké podlehnout a zatím se musím držet zpátky._

3\. leden

_Dnes ráno mě čekal zvláštní úkol. Zeptat se Muldera, zdali to byl on, kdo mi na Nový rok zachránil život. Přiznávám se, že jsem netušila, jak se ho zeptat, jak mu vyjádřit dík._

_Do kanceláře jsem vešla lehce nervózní a klasický veselý odpočatý pozdrav mě vyvedl z míry. I když jsem si připravovala řeč, stále jsem se zamýšlela nad tím, proč neřekl ani slovo. Jak ho znám, tak by se tomu smál. Jeho reakce mě opravdu překvapila._

„Od čeho máš ten škrábanec?" zeptal se a převzal od Dany papíry. Ta se mu zahleděla do očí a a hledala v nich náznak toho, že jí to připomíná a jen se jí vysmívá.

Ale nic. Opravdu se zeptal vážně.

Více než, že by o tom cokoliv věděl, ho zaujmulo, proč má na pravé straně od tváře až k bradě vyrytý otisk štěrku.

Byla připravená mu vylíčit vše o tom, co se stalo a zeptat se ho, proč odešel bez jediného slova ze strany jednoho z nich.

Ne, nebyl to Mulder, prolítlo jí hlavou.

„Uklouzla jsem na ledě," zahrála to do neutrálu a usmála se.

„To teda musela být rána." Dál na to jinak nereagoval.

V kanceláři se dodělalo, co se dalo. A jelikož to bylo jen papírování, další práce proběhla v tichosti.

_Čekala jsem na signál, na jediný podnět, kdy bych mu pověděla, že to bylo všechno jinak. Ale v tu chvíli mi to nepřišlo správné. Když vím, jaká to je maličkost, divím se, proč na to stále myslím. Možná proto, že opravdu tomu člověku dlužím za záchranu života._

Dana otevřela dveře a hned zula zasněžené boty. Shodila kabát a pročísla si vlhké vlasy od vloček. Všimla si, že se v ložnici svítí. Nechala rozsvíceno? Zámek byl zamčený a nepoškozený, takže zloděj nepřicházel v úvahu.

Agentka náhle uslyšela šum z vedlejšího pokoje. Vzala zbraň, nadechla se a šla za zdrojem zvuku. Neznámý vetřelec vyšel z pokoje. Dana neváhala a přiložila zbraň cizinci k hlavě.

„Už ani krok nebo ti ustřelím hlavu." Rukojmí zvedl pomalu ruce k hlavě a otočil se.

Zase ta tvář. Mulder. Ale nebyl to on. Měl delší vlasy, lehké vrásky kolem očí a na čele, narostlé strniště a maličko propadlé tváře. Žvýkal párátko a v ruce držel dopisy z jejího nočního stolku.

Dana se chtěla zeptat: „Muldere, co se ti stalo?", ale místo toho pronesla: „Kdo jste?"

„Říkal jsem si, kdy přijdeš," pronesl a jeho hlas byl hlubší, než Mulderův. Dana nevěřícně koukala.

„Čekal jsem jakékoliv uvítání, ale tohle nebude nutné," odklonil zbraň z čela.

„Kdo jste a co tady děláte?" zvýšila Dana hlas a vrátila pistoli do původní pozice.

„Scullyová," usmál se. „Zas o tolik jsem se nezměnil, abys mě nepoznala. No tak polož to." Usmál se znovu a obraným pohybem, jí vytrhl zbraň z ruky.

„Co tady děláte!" čekala na jakékoli jednání z druhé strany.

„Scullyová, tak mladá, tak nezkušená, tak neopatrná. Hned bych se vrátil do doby, kdy bych byl na tvé úrovni."

„Co ode mě chcete?"

„Třeba slyšet: díky, že jsi mi zachránil život, Muldre. Kdybych se nevrátil ve správnou dobu, tak se teď už vídáš se svou sestrou. Musíš se víc chránit, Ještě nenadešel tvůj čas."

Dana si nepřipustila fakt, že by to mohl být opravdu Mulder. Netušila co se děje, ale byla by raději, kdyby tady nepříjemná situace skončila. Dlužila tomu muži dík, za to co se stalo, ale to neznamená, že jí musí lézt do bytu. Sáhla po zbrani, ale ruka jí zastavila.

„Byla bych ráda, kdybyste opustil můj byt," zdůraznila.

„Fajn," pustil jí. „Ale já se vrátím. Nedopustím, aby se to zase stalo." S těmito slovy odešel.

5\. leden

_Mám Mulderovi říct, co stalo? Myslela jsem, že se mi to jen zdálo, ale otlačeniny prstů na zápěstí se následující ráno ještě zvýraznily._

_Kdo byl ten cizí člověk, co vypadal jako Mulder a co mi chtěl?_

_Největší záhadou mi zůstává, jak se dostal do bytu, aniž by jakkoliv poškrabal zámek. Samotnou mě překvapilo, že jsem nepřemýšlela o zavolání policie. Jaká si důvěra se mu odrážela v očích, jak když se koukám do Mulderových. Nechoval se jako cizí, právě naopak._

_Buď si ze mě Mulder pořádně vystřeli, nebo si se mnou někdo hraje. Tak či tak musím zjistit, kde leží pravda._

_(Jak bych mu to řekla? Muldere, jednou mi zachránil život někdo, kdo vypadal jako ty a pak se mi vloupal do bytu, doufám, že se to nebude opakovat?)_

Dana si začínala uvědomovat vážnost situace. Kdyby zavolala policii a popsala ho, zatkli by Muldera. Kdyby stáhla obvinění proti němu, nevypadalo by to dobře. A jestli je pravda, co ten muž říkal – že jestli se s tím svěří Foxovi – bude to mít následky.

7\. leden

_Těšila jsem se na víkend. Máma mě chtěla zase vidět, prý jsem si u ní zapomněla pár věcí. Mulder opět zůstával v kanceláři. Jako bych si za tu dobu nezvykla. Aniž bych se zdržovala, dojela jsem domů a tam mě opět čekal. _

„Co tady děláte?" rozhořčila se Dana. „Co ode mě chcete?"

„Stále mi dlužíš poděkování a bez toho neodejdu. No tak, Scullyová."

„Jak…?" vyštěkla Dana.

„Šššš," položil jí prst na rty. „Neboj se, neublížím ti. Naopak, chci tě ochránit." Přistoupil ještě blíž. „Zmatená," ušklíbl se. „Neboj, všechno ti vysvětlím, jen mě nech se pokochat."

Dana švihem ruky odrazila dotyk. Začínalo to být nepříjemné.

„Opusťte můj byt, nebo zavolám policii."

„A co jim řekneš?" otočil se a zašel do kuchyně. „Že se ti do bytu dostává osoba o pár let starší osoba, co vypadá jako tvůj partner z FBI?" Vzal sklenici a napil se vody. „I kdyby přišli a hledali, nikdy by mě nechytli."

„Já vás prosím!"

„To, že jsem tě zachránil před tím autobusem, nebylo jen tak. Neodejdu, dokud nesplním svůj úkol. Ale nedokážu to sám, potřebuji tebe. Ale musíš mi věřit. Přijmi ten fakt, že jsem tu. V mé době se cestování časem stalo možné. Nezdám se ti. Jsem tu a hodlám to všechno napravit. Protože ti dlužím všechno. Ty mi nedlužíš nic."

„Já vám nerozumím."

„Zatraceně Scullyová, jsem přišel z budoucnosti, tohle je moje minulost. Tohle všechno už jsem jednou zažil, tohle se už jednou stalo. Tak tomu uvěř! Pořád si zůstáváš v tom svým světě fyziky, ale všechno, co existuje, nemusím mít hned logické řešení. Vždycky jsi taková byla, ale zkus se rozhlédnout. Pravda je tam venku. Držela jsi mě sice naživu, ale kvůli tvému skepticismu jsme přišli o všechno. Hráli si s námi jako s loutkami. Je čas tomu zabránit!" nadechl se a odmlčel se. „Nemá cenu to uspěchat, ale já jsem živým důkazem, že všemu, čemu jsi věřila, už neplatí."

Dana na něj hleděla s úžasem a přemýšlela, co má na to říct. Bylo možné, že to byl opravdu Mulder? Ale jak?

Náhle vzala telefon do ruky a vyťukala z paměti tolikrát vytáčené číslo. Chvíli to vyzvánělo. Náhle se ozvalo cvaknutí.

„Muldere!"

Mobil jí byl vytržen ruky. Facka jí přelétla přes obličej a vetřelec přitiskl Danu ke zdi a začal jí škrtit. Držel jí pěvně a s odstupem a jeho zatím milá a drzá tvář se proměnila v běsnícího tygra. Vteřiny ubíhaly a Daně docházely síly, ale jeho stisk nepovolil. Muž se jí díval do očí a pomalu snižoval svoji zuřivost. Naklonil se k ní.

„Nikdy mu nesmíš říct, že jsem to byl já," pustil ji. Dana sjela po stěně na zem a lapala po dechu.

„Rozumíš?" klekl si před ní a vzal jí obličej do dlaní: „Jestli mu řekneš, že jsem tady, skončíš pod tím autobusem. Neprojeví se to hned, doženou nás až časové vlny, ale dříve či později budeš stát na té silnici. A jestli se dozvím, že jsem se vrátil v čase, následující události zapříčiní, že se nakonec nevrátím. Dobře si to rozmysli!"

Než se stačila zvednout, práskl dveřmi a odešel.

Dana se zadýchaně zadívala na spadlý mobil, zvedla se a přešla do kuchyně se napít vody, která působila jako balzám na pálící hrdlo.

9\. leden

_Více se trápím nad červeným otiskem dlaně, jenž mi zůstal na tváři celou dobu. Nejsem si jistá, zdali to dokážu zamaskovat. Mulder si toho určitě všimne. Co mu mám říct? Lhát mu? Co by se mohlo tak strašného stát, kdybych mu řekla, že je tu ještě jeden z budoucnosti?_

_Začínám se bát. Nemůžu volat policii, nemůžu se s tím nikomu svěřit a on přijde znova. Vím to jistě. Stále přemýšlím nad tím, jak je možné cestovat v čase. Jak mohl dojít až sem? Na jak dlouho je tady a proč? Vím, že tu není jen jeden cíl cesty. _

„Zdravím, Scullyová," pozdravil Mulder Danu, kterou poznal podle zvuku chůze, aniž by vzhlédl od papírů.

„Ahoj, Muldere." Dana zaváhala a rychle si zakryla tvář dlaní, aby její zranění nebylo vidět. Chovala se jako školačka, co schovává propíchané uši před rodiči.

„Můžeš mi, prosím tě, tohle přetřídit?" podal jí Mulder stoh složek, které se postupem času zamíchaly do sebe.

„Jo," sklopila hlavu a vzala papíry do pravé ruky.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se agent své nezvykle stydlivé a zamlklé partnerky. Normálně by se ho zeptala, jestli v kanceláři strávil opět celý víkend. Místo toho tam stála lehce přikrčená a zakrývala se tvář rukou, jako by něco skrývala.

„Scullyová, co tam máš?"

„Nic, já jen…"

„Ukaž!" oddělal jí ruku a zahleděl se na zarudlý flek na jinak krásné tváři. Bylo očividné, že jí tam někdo zanechal pěkný otisk.

Dana ucukla, protože si vzpomněla na jeho tvář – na jeho starou tvář.

„Kdo ti to udělal?" dal jí vlasy za ucho a lehce přejížděl palcem po ráně. Daně bylo jaksné, že když mu řekne, že upadla, tak jí to neuvěří.

„Nikdo, jen…," zvážila slova „jen jsme se s přítelem nepohodli a on je takový výbušný…"

„Scullyová, tohle je tak rovnou na žalobu," prohlédl si Fox i otisky na krku.

„Ne!" vyhrkla. „To ne," ztratila nit. Věděla, že si toho všimne, ale myslela, že vámluva s výbušným přítelem bude stačit.

„Já…on se mi pak omluvil," zalhala. „Už je to dobrý."

„Jsi si jistá, vypadá to, že to muselo hodně bolet."

„Říkám, že jsem v pořádku!" ztratila nervy.

10\. leden

_Pamatuji si, že jsem se v tu chvíli na něj naštvala a chtěla mu to do budoucna oplatit. Ale zklidnila jsem se. Byla jsem z toho zmatená a nevěděla, co mám dělat. Stále jsem tomu nevěřila, ale nic jiného mi nebývalo. A to ten den ještě neskončil._

_Pak mi to došlo. Nevěděla jsem na jak dlouho je tady, ale vím, za kým nepůjde a tak po dalším činu jsem se rozhodla._

Dana vyšla z budovy FBI a zamířila k autu. Přemýšlela, zdali na ni nečekaný návštěvník nepočká doma.

Jak získal klíč? Odkud ho měl? Kdyby vyměnila zámek, dostal by se tam zas? V části mysli přemýšlela, jak moc Mulderovi důvěřuje, aby mu v budoucnu dala svůj klíč. A i kdyby ne, dostal by se tam. On vždycky.

Náhle ji kdosi popadl za rameno a otočil ji k sobě. Mulder neMulder.

„To nebyl dobrý tah," praštil jí znova dlaní do stejného místa na tváři přímo na ulici. Nikdo jako by neprošel, přitom tisíce kolemjdoucích přihlíželo, jak jí zatahal za vlasy a přitáhl jí k sobě.

„Říkal jsem ti, že se to nesmí dozvědět!"

Dana se začala bránit křičet. Desítky svědků přihlížely ponížení ženy, která i jako agentka FBI neměla proti svému nepříteli šanci. Jako by předvídal každý jej pohyb, přesně věděl, jak jí omezit ohebnost. S rukou před pusou a tlumeným křikem jí nakonec pustil.

„Tohle je poslední varování!"

Než Dana stačila zvednout hlavu, už byl pryč. Agentka se zadýchaně rozhlížela kolem. Jak to, že nikdo nezasáhnul? Čím víc svědků tím menší pravděpodobnost pomoci.

Danu napadlo jen jediné řešení. Neváhala ani chviličku. Nebude se vracet, nebude nic zatím vysvětlovat. Ani domů nemohla a máma by se moc vyptávala.

_Již po tak krátké době jsem se odhodlala k jediné osobě, se kterou se určitě nesetká. Schovávám se. Mé racionální myšlení pracuje naplno a svěřování mi ulehčuje trápení. Při snaze zasáhnout narazím vždy tvrdě. A když vyřknu důvody, je mi ublíženo. Tvář mě pálí ještě víc a jako bité zvíře se bojím udělat chybu znova. Jedno mi stále není jasné. Jak se sem dostal? Cop přesně chce? Co očekává? Jak je možné prolomit časoprostorové kontinuum. _

_Nejvíce mě děsí lež příteli._

Klika cvakla a do ponurého bytu vešel Fox. Zapátral ve tmě a našel Danu sedět na jeho gauči. Ta položila tužku a zaklapla deník. Nervózně se nadechla.

„Ahoj," sklopila zrak a zahleděla se na zavřenou knihu.

„Sculyová, co tu děláš?" zeptal se a přisedl k ní. I před nedostatek světla v místnosti zahlédl modřinu.

„Zase ti ublížil."

Přikývla. „Muldere, já…" odmlčela se a hledala rychle jiné řešení v nedohlednu, „…potřebuji se schovat."

„Před ním? Ten co ti ublížil?" Sáhl jí na modřinu. Dana ucukla. Strašně to bolelo, víc, ale bolelo to, že se jí nikdo nezastal.

„Scullyová, musíš mi říct, kdo to je. Nikdo si nebude dovolovat na mou partnerku," řekl Fox. Sám si nedokázal představit člověka, kdo by jí mohl ublížit natolik, aby teď před ním seděla ublížená a zlomená.

„Já nemůžu, je to složitější," vyhrkla Dana.

„Scullyová, někdo ti ublížil!"

„Muldere, prosím, poslouchej mě," otočila se úplně na něj a zadívala se mu do očí: „nemůžu ti říct, kdo to je, protože když jsem ti to chtěla říct poprvé, ublížil mi. Když ses zeptal na to, co se mi stalo a já ti to řekla, praštil mě podruhé. Nedokázala jsem se mu ubránit, a když ti řeknu, kdo to je, tak mě po nějaké době zkontaktuje znova, ne zítra, ale až se přestanu bát, najde mě a mohl by mě zabít," zavřela oči a zadržela slzy. „Potřebuju jen být s někým, kdo mě prozatím ochrání a ty jsi jediný, komu plně důvěřuju."

Utřela si slzy. Ubrečeně se usmála a podívala se na deník. V místnosti zavládlo ticho.

„Scullyová,…"

„Muldere, jestli věříš, že pravda je někde tam venku, tak mi prosím tě důvěřuj a snaž se mě pochopit, ale jestli bych ti měla být na obtíž," začala se zvedat.

„Počkej," zastavil ji Fox. Takhle ji nemohl nechat odejít. Vyšel jí vstříc. „Jestli potřebuješ pomoc, pomůžu ti, a co se ti stalo, mi povíš, až budeš chtít.

Dana se usmála. To potřebovala. Jako by jí spadl kámen ze srdce.

„A jestli budeš chtít, můžeš tu přespat."

„Ne Muldere, jen jsem to potřebovala někomu říct, i když mám strach, že…"

„Scullyová, trvám na tom!" řekl a vzal klíče. „Pojď, půjdeme ti pro věci," máchl rukou ke dveřím a usmál se na ni.

„Děkuju," přešla ke dveřím. Nedokázala pochopit, že někdo jako on dokázal provádět tak strašné věci.

11\. leden

_Nabrala jsem zas trochu jistoty. I když má Mulder vlastní život, ve všem mi vyhověl. Došli jsme ke mně pro věci a dokonce mě nechal spát v jeho posteli. Jeli jsme spolu do práce a šel se mnou i domů. Nezůstával tam. Hlídal mě a za to jsem mu nesmírně vděčná. Nechci se mu vnucovat, ale kdykoliv se podívám od zrcadla, zamrazí mě v zádech. Nejsem si jistá co se se mnou děje. Byli jsme i v horších situacích, ale od té doby jako bych se bála předem. Jako by mě někdo varoval, abych byla opravdu opatrná a nedala se._

_Musím to Mulderovi nějak vynahradit._

17\. leden

_Řekla jsem Mulderovi, že to zvládnu. Pod jeho ochranou mi nic nehrozilo, ale nemohla jsem ho takhle otravovat pořád. Na to jaký se zdá být, v té malé potemnělé kanceláři, na domácí půdě změnil úplně téma rozhovorů. Navíc mě máma pozvala k sobě. Spolu s Charliem a Billem by se moc vyptávali. Bill by si myslel, že mi to udělal Mulder a začal by přemlouvat a naléhat, ať se vrátím do Quantica. Navíc odjíždíme do Jižní Karolíny kvůli objeveným kruhům na zasněžených polích. Je si celkem jistý, že chytl stopu. A potom, jak se ke mně zachovat mu z osobních důvodů nemůžu říci, že tam nepojedu, protože tam nic nenajdeme._

Fox zaťukal na dveře a čekal na odpověď své partnerky. Místo zvolání mu rovnou otevřela dveře. Světlo z pokoje osvětlilo venkovní tmu před motelem.

„Připravena?" usmál se.

„Jo," zavřela za sebou dveřmi.

Nasedli do města a odjeli za město. Fox jí podal baterku, přesto po tmě došli až do půli pole. Měsíc osvětloval zasněženou krajinu. Občas ze země rašil suchý kvítek. Dech se srážel na páru ještě, než opustil ústa a zima zebala do uší i přes hustou pokrývku hlavy.

Dana pomalu obcházela vzorce ve sněhu bez jediné šlépěje a došla až na okraj louky. Byla si stoprocentně jistá, že tam stojí sama, když zahlédla stín blížící se k ní. Běžel.

„Muldere," křikla na něj. „Co tady přesně hledáme?" Bez odpovědi.

„Muldere," zkusila to znovu. Mužská postava se rozběhla.

Dana stála bez hnutí s tím, že jí jde partner něco říct.

Přiblížil se. Zahlédla tu tvář. Dana byla stržena na zem. Sundal šálu a roztrhl jí kabát. Agentka ucítila škubnutí vzadu na krku. Už jen křičela Foxovo jméno.

Partner k ní doběhl a pomohl ji sednout.

„Co se děje? Jsi v pořádku?"

Dana se vystrašeně rozhlédla a rychle si kvůli zimě zahalila krk.

„To byl on," zašeptala. „Našel mě," sáhla si na krk. „Ukradl mi řetízek."

18\. leden

_Na tom poli jsem dostala opravdu strach. Mulder mě vyslýchal, o co jde, ale v obavě o vlastní život nemohu věřit nikomu. Bojím se věřit i sama sobě. Fox navrhoval, ať poprosím o trvalý dozor. Ale na koho? Kdyby ho jen někdo zahlédl, přišli by pro Muldera. Jak se dokáže schovávat, jak tu dokáže pobývat, aniž by ho někdo poznal?_

_A pak na mě opět čekal._

Dana unaveně otevřela dveře a kufr položila hned za dveřmi. Foxe nechala už dole, že to zvládne, kdyby něco, zavolala by.

Agentku skoro ani nepřekvapilo, kdo ji čekal. Popadla zbraň a zamířila mu přímo mezi oči. Stál tam klidně. Dana měla výhodu vzdálenosti, kdyby se proti ní rozběhl, vystřelí.

„Co ode mě chceš?" zakřičela.

Mulder z budoucnosti pomalu zvedl ruku a pustil zlatý řetízek s křížkem: „Přišel jsem ti to vrátit a omluvit se. Položil šperk na stůl a pomalu se přibližoval.

„Už ani krok!"

„Scullyová, polož tu zbraň!" chytil jí bleskově za zápěstí a odklonil úhel střelby, která skončila v podlaze. Útočník Daně hladil hřbet ruky, přejížděl bříškem palce přes klouby a hleděl jí do očí. Ukazováček druhé ruky jí položil na rty. V místnosti se ochladilo a čas zastavil.

Mulder neMulder povolil stisk, ale nepustil. Odhrnul jí pramínek vlasů z očí a dal jí ho za ucho.

Dana tam stála proti němu a v hlavě měla prázdno. Z každého jeho doteku do ní proudily drobné elektrické signály, přičemž jí ochrnula nervová soustava. Stejný pocit bezmoci, jako když vyšetřovali ten případ s lidmi, co byli věčně mimo civilizaci. Tehdy s Muldrem začínala a teď jeho starší verze použila stejný trik proti ní. Sotva jí docházelo, že se něco děje. Chemické reakce v jejím těle bouřily a protestovaly. Ona se ani nehnula. Bála se ho.

Náhle se situace obrátila v příjemnou, když se k ní sklonil a políbil jí. Nezbývalo jí nic jiného než unášet se v okamžení z pocitu blízké osoby. Zavřela oči a naslouchala omluvu, kterou jí šeptal do ouška, jako by jí nikdo jiný neměl slyšet. Mluvil rozváženě klidně a srozumitelně.

Přes jeho hlas bylo slyšet šeptání sousedů o předchozím výstřelu.

Jako by stokrát vyslovil „promiň", s každou sekundou jí byl blíž a blíž a svými rty začal stopovat po její kůži.

Dana snahou uhnout se mu ještě víc nastavila. Slyšela tón jeho hlasu, ale nerozuměla jedinému slovu. Její tělo zavalila vlna vzrušení. Poprvé v životě udělala něco proti své vůli. Byla v jeho pasti.

19\. leden

_Tímto jsem oficiálně porušila všechna pravidla. Všechny mé zásady se propadly pod tím jediným polibkem. Z části se stydím, z části necítím vinu. Jako bych měla všechno najednou všechno, co jsem kdy chtěla. Jako bych se už nemusela bát a šla si za svým. Připadám si, jako když se vlk nažere a koza zůstane celá. Dva rozdílní lidé a přitom jedna osoba. Kolik rozdílů je mezi nimi. Jeden mě občas štve a druhý mi dělá radost. Jeden plácá nesmysly a ten druhý mi našeptává sladká slůvka. Jeden hledá hranice a ten druhý už ví jak na mě. Jak moc se člověk může změnit do doby, kdy se ohlédne a dokáže napravit všechny své chyby? Co se skrývá za tajemstvím, které mi nechce prozradit? Jak dokázal překonat zákony fyziky? Nyní musím být velmi opatrná. Už nyní vím, že to dlouho nevydrží. Není možné, aby se setkali, ale opatrnosti není nikdy dost. Jedno mě ale stále trápí. Je to tak správně? _

Pokaždé to bylo stejné. Dana nemohla popadnout dech a se zavřenýma očima pustila pomačkané prostěradlo. V hlavě měla prázdno a na stropě hledala bod, kterého bych se mohla chytnout. Srdce jí bylo jako o život a i přes strašné horko, přitáhla peřinu a schoulila se svému milenci k hrudi. Přitáhl se jí k sobě. Zabořil jí nos do vlasů a pomalu čekal, až se jí tím zrychlí tep. Těsně tělo na tělo pod přikrývkou vracející se zpět do reálného světa. Když však přerušil nádhernou chvilku ticha.

„Musím tě o něco poprosit."

„Ano?" zeptala se, aniž by se pohnula.

„Potřebuji, aby pro mě něco udělala," zvedl jí hlavu. Podíval se na ni a z jeho pohledu bylo vidět, jak si uvědomil mladou krásu, jež mu ležela v náručí. Hleděla na něj s touhou znát jeho tajemství a rozcuchané vlasy jí dodávaly na zmatenosti.

„Poslouchám," zašeptala.

„Potřebuji, aby ses dostala do Skinnerovi kanceláře a našla mi složky označené červenou páskou."

„Co že?"

„Potřebuji, abys to udělala ty, zkoušel jsem tam jít sám, ale je to moc nebezpečné."

Dana očekávala výhružku, ale nic tak takového nepřišlo. Jen ji pohladil po vlasech: „Je to moc důležité."

„Nemůžeš po mě chtít, abych něco ukradla."

„Potřebuji to co nejdříve."

„Muldrere," odtrhla se od něj. „To přeci nepůjde."

„Scullyová, poslouchej mě," posadil se. Hleděl na ni láskyplně i přes to, jak hrubě mluvil. „Musíš to pro mě udělat, potřebuji ty složky, abych splnil úkol, proč jsem tu. Bez těch složek je má práce tady zbytečná. Zkoušel jsem to sám, ale je to moc riskantní, už teď jsem se prozradil až moc. Nemůžu budoucnost zničit. Záleží to jen na mně. A na tobě. Jsi jediná, kdo to zvládne."

„Prozradíš mi, proč ty složky potřebuješ?"

Naklonil se k ní a políbil jí na čelo: „Abych tě zachránil."

„Muldere, musím vědět, proč to dělám," vyhrkla. „Musím vědět to, že dělám správnou věc, že neměním čas pro nic za nic. Lžu ti, protože mě žádáš, abych ti lhala, váhám nad vším, o co mě požádáš, ale nakonec to stejně udělám. Jsem teď s tebou a ty mi ani neřekneš, proč to všechno po mě chceš. Porušila jsem všechny své zásady a …"

„A co?" skočil jí do řeči. „Co chceš říct? Už jsi to zase ty! Myslel jsem, že tomu konečně porozumíš, ale ty ne. Je to stejný, nikdy si se nezměnila. Ani na vysoké jsi taková nebyla. Co se s tebou stalo? Tolik jsi toho řekla a tolik jsi toho dokázala. Nikdy jsi ke mně nebyla dostatečně upřímná. Nikdy jsme nebyly „my", vždycky jsi to byla ty se strašákem za zády."

„Tak proč si se vrátil?" zvýšila hlas.

„Abych tě dostal zpátky, abych to celé změnil. Aby náš syn měl život, jaký si zaslouží. Všechno svádíš na temnotu. Ale temnota se nevyřeší, dokud to nevyřešíme mezi sebou," naklonil se blíž. „Od prvního okamžiku, kdy jsi mi podala ruku, jsem věděl, že jsi výjimečná. Nevím, kdy jsem se do tebe zamiloval, ale udělala jsem všechno, jen abych mohl být s tebou. Ale ty ne, myslela jsi, že jsem tě nikdy nepotřeboval. Určitě jsi ty mě nikdy nepotřebovala, nestála jsi o mě. Kolikrát jsem ti řekl, že tě miluji. A tvá reakce? K nejlepším patří: „Bože!" Víš, jak mi bylo? Nedokázal jsem se na tebe podívat, aniž bych si uvědomil bolest, kterou mi způsobil tvůj nezájem. Ty víš, co ke mně cítíš. Dej mu to najevo. A změníme se oba. Zasloužíš si žít s někým a ty to víš. Nenech to skončit, tak jak to skončilo. Je to jen na tobě a proto potřebuji, abys mi donesla ty složky. Můj čas se krátí." Vstal a začal se oblékat

„Kam jdeš?"

„Dám ti čas na rozmyšlenou. Příliš jsem ti toho prozradil," zapnul mikinu. „Nezapomeň, neděláš to pro kohokoliv jiného, děláš to pro sebe.

únor

_Posledních 30 dní změnilo můj pohled na dosavadní život. Pociťuji jakési uvolnění zábran. Snad jako bych si uvědomila pravdu, co celou dobu přede mnou stála. Po týdnu, který jsem strávila u Muldera, jsem k němu pocítila něco bližšího než jen k příteli, avšak z profesionálních důvodů jsem k němu nemohla být upřímná. _

_Spíše jsem se bála odmítnutí. Nemohu k někomu jako on držet city. Avšak to co se zdálo být nemožné, se ukázalo být zcela krásným. Druhý Mulder, ten co mě zná, mě přes všechny zákazy o prozrazování informací v cestování časem upozorňuje na chyby a varuje před temnotou, které bych se měla vyhnout. Na vlastní riziko nasazuje život, aby ochránil ten můj._

_Co tak strašného se v budoucnosti stane?_

Dana seděla shrbená u stolu s notebookem a ohřívala si zmrzlé prsty o hrnek s čajem. Pohlédla na otevřený deník a na otazník za jejím životem. Rozpomněla si na jednotlivé útržky monologu záhadného cestování časem. Spousta věcí jí stále unikala: Jakým způsobem? Jak přesně? Skoro se bála odpovědí na všechny ty otázky. Stále to nepřijala jako fakt. Snad čekala na Mulderovo pozdní obvyklé volání. Nejraději by mu vše řekla, tak aby s to ten druhý nedozvěděl. Spolu by našli nějaké řešení.

Spolu.

_Aby náš syn měl život, jaký si zaslouží._

Náš syn? Stane se to, k čemu opravdu směřuje pravda? Ale dokáže mít po pocitech k jednomu mít stejné bez studu k druhému?

Dana se napila z hrníčku. Uvidí se.

2\. února

_Dnes ráno mě zastavila myšlenka na nelehký úkol, který mám udělat. Nebojím se další rány, protože mi řekl, že to není nutné. Proč si myslel, že dokáže násilím někoho k něčemu donutit? V životě je to běžné. Tušil, že bych mu neuvěřila? Musel mi dát fyzický důkaz? Na chodbě mezi krabicemi papírů mi došlo, jak rychle se tento svět mění a přitom v některých místech zůstává stále stejný. Jak by se změnilo toto místo, kdyby tady Mulder nebyl? Co by dělal Fox, kdyby mě k němu nepřiřadili? Jak by reagoval, kdybych odešla? Jak bych tím změnila danou budoucnost? Měl by důvod se vrátit?_

Dana se zastavila pár kroků přede dveřmi, jako by jí někdo sledoval. Byla si jistá, že kdyby tam někdo byl, tak ho uslyší. Jediný ticho přerušující šum se ozýval z kanceláře. Byl to Foxův hlas. S někým telefonoval. Smál se a v dlouhé pauze přitakával. i přes veselou atmosféru mluvil vážně a jeho smích byl upřímný.

„Ano…ne, ne nic neví. Nic jí neřeknu…zatím tady není. Nemá zpoždění…dobře budu. Už se jen zasmál a bez rozloučení hovor ukončil.

Foxova dobrá nálada byla nakažlivá na dálku.

Dana vešla do kanceláře a stačil jen pohled, aby si uvědomila v danou chvíli, že je to jeden a ten samý člověk. Jednotlivá gesta a detaily rtů když se usmál. O tolik se nezměnil. Jak moc se asi změnila ona?

Pak jí zastavila otázka. Probrala se Mulderovými slovy. Prozatím spolu drželi. Jen ona a Fox. Co když spolu zůstanou natolik dlouho, že oba budou muset převrátit minulost? Když za ní přišel, proč by nemohla přijít ona za ním? Podmínky jsou přeci vždy stejné – jeden nesmí o druhém já vědět, natož se s ním jen vidět. Zákony fyziky tohle nedovolují . Dana by ruku do ohně dala jen za jedno – když se u prozradila její Fox by jí uvěřil cokoliv. Ona jemu však ne. Naštěstí jde o myšlenku samotného děje. Od té doby se té myšlenky nezbavila. I když zaváhala.

„Á, dobré ráno, Scullyová," pozdravil Mulder a Dana ztratila nit. Místo odpovědi se usmála a kdyby měla něco udělat, tak zazmatkuje.

Při vzpomínce na každou noc strávenou s Mulderem, na každou chvíli kdy i přes to, že se toho bála, dostala, co chtěla, přes porušení pravidel a puštění jedné pravdy, aby se svázala druhá, ale při vzpomínce na ten něžný dotek se probudila, protože realita byla příjemnější jak sen, kterého by nedostála.

„Dobrá noc?" snažil se Fox z Dany dostat alespoň slovo.

„Jo," přitakala. Snad pouhá řeč těla prozrazovala pocit vyrovnanosti a přitom mentálního boje. Je jen jediná cesta – zeptat se.

Čím, ale nedostane odpověď. Nikdo to nesmí vědět, ale tuto odpověď potřebuje.

5\. února

_Konečně se zase objevil. Musím si přiznat, že se mi stýskalo. Trpělivě jsem hledala vhodnou příležitost mezi neustálými přemlouváními se zeptat, ale jeho neodbytnost vůči složce s červenou páskou byla stále stejná. Samotná otázka nebyla problém. _

_Mulderovo chování bylo lehce jiné, ale nedokáži říci, zda opravdu něco schovávná. Odpověď svan prozradila vše…_

Stál u okna, ona seděla na sedačce. Chvíle ticha pohltila místnost a vše se zdálo jako nekonečně dlouhé linie.

„Potřebuju tu složku," zašeptal nakonec. To byla ta správná chvíle.

„Pořád mě hlídáš," odpověděla. „Nedostanu jí tak rychle."

„On není já," promluvil a otočil se.

„Proč o sobě mluvíš ve třetí osobě?"

„Protože jsme oba jiní, ani jeden z nás se nemůže přirovnat tomu druhému. TO co se stane, nás navždy rozdělí."

„Jsem tady, že?" vyhrkla. „Taky tady něco hledám. Předělávám budoucnost. Jsem s Mulderem. Jako ty jsi se mnou. Nesmíme se o sobě dozvědět.

„To je lež!" zařval a shodil věci ze stolu. Opřel se o hranu a uklidňoval se. Pohár jeho trpělivosti přetekl.

Dana se však nedala: „Co se se mnou stane?" Snažila se mluvit klidně nevšímat si rozzuřeného chování. Dostane z něj pravdu, za každou cenu. „Proč si se vrátil, vím to? Nebo už nebudeme „my"?"

„Žádné my," praštil do stolu. „za všechno můžeš ty! Pořád jsi svět upozorňovala na to, že jsme tým, že nás nic nerozdělí, byli jsme jediní dva, kterým jsme mohli věřit. Nikdo toho nevěděl o nás tolik jako my. Drželi jsme spolu!" zadýchal se. „A ty jsi tam pak jen tak stála, jako by se nic nestalo. Myslela jsi, že to bude všechno v pořádku, když jsi to udělala. A neřekla jsi ani slovo, ani ses nezmínila a já to musel udělat! Donutili mě k tomu a ty si se tomu ani nepokusila v tom zabránit."

„Co se stalo?"

„Zastřelil jsem tě."

„Ty mě zabiješ?!"

Mulderovi po tvářích stékaly slzy. „Prostě jsi mi přišla říct, že končíš, že to nezvládneš, že kvůli Williamovi nechceš jít dál a když t neřeknu na, co to všechno dělám, tak už mi nemůžeš důvěřovat. Shodila jsi všechnu vinu na mě. Nikdy jsi ničeho nelitovala, ale pak jako by si o nic z toho nestála. Jako by vše co nás dalo dohromady, co jsme prožili, najednou bylo nic. Nestálo to za ten boj, a že jsem promarnil život, hledáním mrtvé sestry."

Dana vstala, ale odpověď byla stejná jako předtím. S krvácejícím nosem běžela chodbou a snažila se rudou tekutinu zadržet.

Potřebovala vědět víc. Tahala ho za ruku a snažila se, aby se na chvíli zastavil. Až s přicházejícími sousedy ho pustila.

S rudým tričkem se vrátila do bytu. Krev se zastavila až po patnácti minutách. Bolest též. Dana se podívala do zrcadla. Co když je to jen výmysl? Co když se nic tak hrozného nestane? Co když tím, že jí to všechno prozradil, se následující události promění natolik, že se nic z toho nestane. A nebude se muset vracet?

Ale jak to, že je tedy stále tady?

7\. únor

_Vymýšlet stále nové výmluvy je pro mě stále těžší a těžší. Mezitím se mi krev zpustila každých pár hodin. Více než fyzicky moje bolest ovládala mou psychiku. Se strachem jsem se vyrovnala už dávno. Nejvíce mě tíží to, že se nemohu nikomu svěřit. Za těchto podmínek mi zůstává nadějí pouze splnění úkolů a následný odchod Muldera do jeho doby. Začíná to jít vše navenek. Co o tom mám říct svému Foxovi? Co o tom mám říct sama sobě._

_Jaká tajemství skrývá budoucnost, že dokáže odvrátit to, co se již stalo?_

_Štěstí mi přeje v tom, že se mě Mulder již neptá, kdo mi to způsobil. Obává se, že se mi vrátila rakovina. _

_A v tu stejnou chvíli se mi naskytla šance._

_Otázka zní pořád stejně:_

Dana s Foxem seděla v kanceláři místoředitele. Kvůli pracovním povinnostem a nepřítomnosti Skinnera se až nyní dostali k probrání případu, na kterém před 14 dny pracovali.

Mulderův monolog o tom se se tam stalo a nenašlo, byl dlouhý. Samozřejmě bez výpustky s neznámým pachatelem, jenž Danu porazil do sněhu.

Než se však dostala ke slovu, ucítila v nose lehké šimrání. Přiložila prsty ke rtům, kaž až se krev dostala. Dana sklonila hlavu a se slovy: „Omluvte mě." se rychle vydala ke dveřím.

„Agentko Scullyvá, jste v pořádku?" zeptal se Skinner.

Dana se otočila jen napůl: „Ano, jen si to půjdu opláchnout."

To už u ní stál Mulder: „Scullyová, opravdu seš v pořádku?" Podal jí kapesník. „Měla by si s tím potom zajít k doktorovi.

„Ano," přikývla Dana a rozběhla se k toaletám. Opláchla si vodou celý obličej a zadívala se na svůj odraz do zrcadla. Nestihla ani nad ničím zapřemýšlet, když se z chodby ozval požární poplach. Zvuk byl náhle přerušen kroky davů a lidí z celého patra.

Dana zastavila vodu z kohoutku a vyšla ven. Kolem ní prošlo už jen pár posledních jedinců a všichni podle požárních směrnic se po schodech dopravovali ven. Rozhlédla se, jestli neuvidí Muldera. Při pohledu směren Skinnerovi kanceláře jí došlo, že má příležitost.

Neváhala ani minutu. I když se zdržela zahlazováním stop a rovnáním papírů, do čtyř minut byla již venku mezi ostatními. Protlačila se mezi davy agentů a došla k autu, když si uvědomila, že klíčky nechala v budově. Opřela se o dveře a hledala, zda – li se někde z budovy nezačne valit kouř. Zdálo se, že se nic neděje.

Dana potřebovala složky někam schovat. Venku už jí začínala být zima bez kabátu.

Dav se začínal pomalu uklidňovat a mezi všemi se začalo šuškat o tom, že to byl planý poplach.

Agentka stála opodál ode všech. Od vchodu do budovy se ozval velitel bezpečáků, že se vlastně nic nestalo.

Dana začala hledat skrýš pro složky, případně výmluvu pro Muldera. A taky se stalo, přesto, že hleděla do země a neviděla ho, bylo jí jasné, že postava, která k ní míří, je on.

„Všechno dobrý?" zeptal se.

„Jo," řekla.

„Nemohl jsem tě najít, bál jsem se, jestli jsi to slyšela." Usmál se. „Co to je?" ukázal na složky, které Dana bránila, jak středoškolačka svůj deníček.

„Nic, jen pár poznámek k tomu případu Baltimorských utíkajících dětí. Dala mi je Jamie těsně předtím než se ozval ten poplach." Její výraz tváře napovídal něco jiného, než chtěla říct.

„Dobře," rozhlédl se. „Vrátíme se?"

„Ano," přešla před něj. V kanceláři rychle složky schovala do kabelky. Všimla si složeného papírku formátu A5, položeného tak, aby ho nepřehlédla. Úhledným skloněným písmem na něm stálo: „Lavička na rohu Massachuttses a 6 té ulice, 17:00.

Než přišel Mulder, zahrála agentka jejich schování složek do šuplíku.

Fox si jejího podivného chování všiml. Věděl, že poslední dobou není ve své kůži a depresivní zima tomu ještě přispívá. Tušil, že si svou situaci ještě nevyřešila a zároveň ho mrzelo, že k němu nemá takovou důvěru jako on k ní.

Před pátou oznámila Mulderovi, že půjde domů, protože jí nebylo dobře. Bylo samozřejmé, že jí vyhověl pod podmínkou, že zajde k lékaři, zda s ní nic není. Vděčně mu to odkývala.

Spěchala na dohodnutou adresu. Když vystoupila z auta, začalo sněžit. Sedla si na studené dřevo a očima pátrala po okolí. Za pár minut už byla tma a on stále nepřišel. Dana to vzdala, vstala, když jí někdo položil ruku na rameno a opět jí posadil.

„už jsem chtěla odejít," řekla mu, když se mu podívala do tváře.

„Musel jsem mít jistotu, že jsi tu opravdu sama. Nechtěl jsem, aby tě sledoval," posadil se vedle ní. „Máš tu složku?" zeptal se a zapálil si cigaretu.

„To jsi byl ty, kdo způsobil ten poplach na ústředí?"

„Musel jsem ti dát nějakou šanci."

„Někdo tě tem mohl spatřit."

„Nikdo mě tam neviděl. Máš ji?" Sklepal popel a převzal si béžové desky s červeným pruhem. „Hodná holka," popotáhl z cigarety. „Ten nos mě mrzí," políbil jí na tvář a vstal k odhodu.

„Povíš mi, k čemu jí přesně potřebuješ?"

„Ještě se stavím. Nech si ten nos vyšetřit," Vstal a odešel. Dana se vydala domů. Doufala, že teď už bude klid.

10\. únor

_I když už mě jeho nečekané příchody a jeho neustále varování před věcmi budoucími nepřekvapují, zdá se mi, že v této hře již nejsem spoluhráč, ale využívaná oběť, kterou je kvůli důkazu potřeba udržet naživu. Vždy ho najdu sedícího na posteli nebo hledícího do prostoru mezi oknem a nábytkem. Lehce začínám pochybovat o těch budoucích věcech, které mi prozradil. Čím více nad tím přemýšlím, tím více mi tento akt přijde již nesplnitelný. Jsem si jistá, že se okolnosti splnily v jiném časovém průběhu, i když se musím ptát, proč je stále tady. Čas postupuje ve vlnách a ta jeho ho zatím nedostihla. I přes všechno nabádání je sám neopatrný a přes všechnu snahu mě trestá za jakoukoliv zmínku Mulderovi o něm. Tentokrát, ale všechno nevyšlo podle plánu…_

„Jdeš pozdě," oslovil Danu, když vyšla ze dveří budovy.

„Zdržel jsi mě," vysvětlila mu a zamířila k autu. Zatáhl jí za ruku a odvedl směrem po ulici: „Projdeme se."

„Počkej, musím jet domů. Mám spoustu práce."

Pořád jí táhl. Zavedl jí až za roh a tam se s ní zastavil.

„Je to špatná složka," naklonil se k ní.

„Špatná složka?" zahleděla se mu do očí a všimla si dlouhé jizvy na pravé tváři, těsně pod znamínkem. Předtím ji tam neměl. „Co se ti stalo?"

„Potřebuji tu druhou!"

„Žádná jiná tam nebyla."

„Nelži," Setkání dlaně s obličejem doprovodilo krátké vykřiknutí.

„Scullyová!" vykřikl na ně někdo asi deset metrů od nich.

Mulder jí pustil, stáhl si kapuci do čela a dal se na útěk.

Fox, z přítomnosti, proběhl kolem ní a zamířil zbraní na utíkajícího muže: „Federální agent, stůjte!" Muž se nezastavil, tak se Fox za ním rozběhl. Byl si jistý, že je to jen muž, kdo ubližuje jeho partnerce a ona je bohužel natolik hrdá, že by to nikdy nenahlásila úřadům.

Po pár vteřinách se oba ztratily z dohledu. Dana se narovnala a protřela si tvář. Děsila se toho, co se stane, až se ti dva setkají.

11\. únor

_Mulderovi se podařilo utéci sám před sebou, protože jsem ho našla, jak mi prohledává pokoj. V tuto chvíli mi na ničem nezáleželo. Byl čas, aby pravda vyšla na povrch. Všechno to schovávání a předstírání mě vyčerpalo. Svou naivitou jsem ublížila nejen sobě, ale i Mulderovi. Pravda se schovala z venku do přístřeší a lež zabrala její místo, když jsem si byla jistá, že to zvládnu. Nenechám se už využít, ať je budoucnost jakákoliv, jsem rozhodnutá jí čelit. Chtěla jsem opět využít Mulderovu ochranu a když už jsem s ním chtěla mluvit, jiná realita mi ukázala minulost, jenž je se mnou v přítomnosti…_

Danu probudil hluk vycházející z obýváku. Sáhla do nočního stolku, ale nic nenašla. Rozhodla se nezvaného návštěvníka jednou pro vždy vyhostit.

„Co ode mě ještě chceš?" zakřičela. Držela si od něj pořádný odstup.

„Potřebuji tu správnou složku," řekl s naprostým klidem.

„Vypadni," rozkázala mu.

„Scullyová, musíš mi ji donést!"

„Vypadni odsud!" Dana se rozhlédla po zbrani, ale nikdy ji neviděla. Zaběhla do kuchyně, aniž by z Muldera spustila oči, sáhla po noži. Sama by se mu bez ničeho neubránila. S ostřím namířeným proti němu zvedla telefon a zavolala Foxovi. Agentka očekávala útok. Křeč jí přejela po ruce. Dana číslo vyťukala zcela zpaměti. Jedno pípnutí. Začalo vyzvánět. Druhé pípnutí.

„Číslo, které voláte, je momentálně nedostupné, zkuste to prosím později." Dana to zavěsila a zkusila znovu. Opět nic. Muldere, pomoc, pomyslela si. Pak si vzpomněla, že ho naposledy viděla, jak pronásleduje sám sebe. Zahleděla se přítomnému Mulderovi do očí. Když si všimla jizvy na pravé tváři. Kdysi dost očividné jizvy. To tam předtím neměl. Začala ho dohánět minulost. Ale jak? Snad se Mulderovi nic nestalo. Snad…Poté se jí telefon ozval sám. S klidem na duši, že je Mulder, to zvedla. „Muldere!?"

„Slečna Scullyová? Tady Sestra Millanová z nemocnice Nejsvětější trojice. Vaše číslo je uvedené pro volání v případě nouze u pana Foxe Williama Muldera."

„Co se stalo? Je v pořádku?" vyděsila se. Stále se zbraní namířenou proti hrozbě.

„Jeho stav je stabilizovaný, ale raději byste měla přijet."

„Dobře!" ukončila Dana rozhovor.

„Co jsi mu udělal?" zašeptala.

„Chtěla jsi, abych odešel" řekl a otočil se.

„Co jsi mu udělal!?" zopakovala víc než nahlas a naschvál se přiblížila.

„Myslíš, že bych naschvál ublížil sám sobě?" ohranil se. „Myslíš, že bych to nechal jen tak jít? NE! Prostě vběhl pod auto. A teď, chtěla si, abych vypadnul." Přešel ke dveřím. „Změnila ses Scullyová." Už za sebou jen zavřel dveře. Dana neváhala ani vteřinu.

Do půl hodiny stála vedle Mulderova lůžka v nemocnici. Se slzami v očích si klekla těsně k posteli. Díky bohu nebyl napojený na přístroje. Měl zavázanou celou pravou tvář a obvaz kolem hlavy, poškrábané ruce a obvázaná obě zápěstí. Opřela mu hlavu do ramene a začala brečet. „Muldere, moc mě to mrzí. Je to všechno moje chyba." Slzy jí padaly na bílé nemocniční oblečení. „Za všechno můžu já, měla jsem ti to říct. Odpust mi." Jak tam tak klečela a prosila o odpuštění svého partnera, který i přes svá zranění ji slyšel, napadlo jí jen jediné řešení.

12\. únor

_Rozhodla jsem se skončit. Vidím to jako jediné východisko. Vyřeší to všechny problémy. Mulder už po mě nebude moci chtít, abych kradla úřední dokumenty patřící FBI a pokud je budoucnost opravdu tak černá jak se zdá, bude lepší, když jí s Mulderem půjdeme každý sám. Tím se vyhneme budoucímu okamžiku střetnutí konfliktů, jež by měly vést k m smrti a jeho následného návratu. Již nyní vím, že mi bude chybět, ale nebudu se s ním ani moci stýskat. Po tom všem. Bude muset hledat pravdu sám. A já věřím, že ji najde. Bude to tak pro oba nejlepší. Již nyní mám domluvené místo na universitě v Quanticu. Ale jako ve všem v mém životě, poslední dobou, i zde nastaly komplikace._

Dana vešla do kanceláře sekretářky místo ředitele Skinnera. Chtěla se ohlásit, ale nikdo tam nebyl. Proto s vyplněním formulářem o propuštění přešla až ke dveřím, zaklepala a vešla. Scéna, která se jí zjevila, byla jak vystižená z její noční můry. Mulder z budoucnosti si přišel pro složku osobně. Bohužel však narazil na Skinnera. Mulder na něj mířil zbraní.

Dana sáhla po té své, ale pak jí došlo, že to co drží útočník v ruce je právě ta její.

„Muldere, co to děláš?" Nemohl jí napadnout, protože kdyby se proti němu rozběhla, tak by ji postřelil, kdyby utekla, dopadla by stejně. Mulder z budoucnosti na ní namířil a ustoupil a krok, tak měl na mušce oba dva.

„Nechtěla jsi mi tu složku donést ty, tak jsem si ji musel získat sám."

„Agentko Scullyová, co se tu děje?" zeptal se Skinner.

„Pane, v tuhle chvíli vám nemohu podat žádné racionální vysvětlení."

„Jen mu to řekni Scullyová, protože to bude poslední, co uslyší," usmál se Mulder. „Vyřídíme to rovnou na místě, protože on ví, co s námi mají za plány. Vybral jsem si tuhle dobu, protože tady všechno začne. Tady a teď si s námi začnou hrát jako kočka s myší, tady a teď se z nás stanou jen loutky, pokusné krysy, protože ví, že o nás tam dole nikdo nestojí. Hrají si s naší myslí, protože ví, že něco hledáme." Jeho hlas byl stále hlasitější, až začal skoro křičet. „Protože ví, že se za tím vydáme. Proto tě ke mně přidělili. Měla jsi mě zničit, ale když jsem se pořád držel, pořád šel dál, vymysleli plán. Příprava lidstva na příchod rasy z vesmíru a dva blázniví agenti co tím promarní život." Uklidnil se a podíval se na Danu. „A tobě to pak došlo a měla jsi vztek na mě. Začala jsi vyvádět a já tě pak před naším synem zastřelil, protože tenhle sobeckej hajzl co si hrál, že je celou dobu na naší straně to zprostředkoval." Mulder vydechl. „Ale to se nestane, protože teď a tady se to změní." Namířil zbraní na Skinnera. „Nikdy jsem vás vlastně neměl rád."

Mulder vystřelil. Krev se roztřískla po stěně a tělo se sesunulo dolů. O vteřinu později do místnosti vběhli dva agenti, zjistit co se děje. Mulder se otočil a v tu chvíli Dana vzala Skinnerovu zbraň a dvakrát střelila útočníka do zad.

Ve stejnou chvíli vystřelili oba agenti proti Mulderovi, letící kulky minuly dráhu těla a obě zasáhly Danu stojící přímo za ním. Než se Scullyová sesunula na zem, uslyšela klaxon a pak se její hlava zabořila do sněhu. Do očí jí bodalo bílé světlo a mužská váha dopadla na její tělo. Ulicí se rozeznělo pískání brzd.

„Scullyová jsi v pořádku?"

Dana se zvedla a vyplivla sníh. Proti slunci na ni koukala známá tvář. Agentka se rychle oklepala. Byla opět na tom stejném místě.

Autobus zastavil. Po chvíli se zase rozjel.

Vítal jí Mulder, její Mulder. Ta mladičká štěněčí tvář jí starostlivě hleděla do očí. „Scullyová, není ti nic?" zopakoval a pomohl jí vstát.

„Ne, jsem v pořádku," usmála se.

„Příště by ses měla víc dívat, kam šlapeš," zavtipkoval. „opravdu ti nic není?" Položil jí ruku na rameno a prohlédl ji.

„Co je dnes za den?" zeptala se? Potřebovala mít naprostou jistotu.

„Nový rok, přeci." odpověděl.

Dana sklopila zrak. „Ano samozřejmě. Musela jsem se praštit do hlavy."

„Míříš domů? Mám tady kousek auto, můžu tě svést." nabídl jí.

„Ne díky, dojdu to pěšky."

„Tak v tom případě tě doprovodím. Nechtěl bych, abys někde zkolabovala." Dal jí ruku kolem ramen a vedl ulicí plnou lidí domů.

1\. leden

_Další rok teprve začal a já si připadám jak kdybych celý měsíc a půl už prožila. Bylo to opravdu skutečné? Nebo se mi to jen zdálo? Vrátil se čas stejným okamžikem, kterým jsme ho změnili, nebo se to nikdy nestalo? Dostali jsme šanci začít znovu? Dopadne to celé jinak nebo se všechno stane? Mám ve svých rukou tu moc všechno změnit? A jak to že si to vše pamatuji? Pamatují si to i ostatní, nebo to hodí za hlavu jako déjà vu? A mám o tom říct Mulderovi, abych předešla následkům? Nebo tím, že se to vysloví, se to stane? Je možné, že to někdo naplánoval? Mohu žít s tím vědomím….?_

?. leden

_Tím, jak se mé a Mulderovo setkání stávalo intimnější, přestala jsem v něm poznávat člověka, který se celý den honí za neexitující pravdou a objevuji v ně lidskou bytost rovnou soužití s partnerem. Stával se mi čím dál tím víc sympatičtějším, i přes jeho pár zlozvyků, ke kterým vzhledem k mé situaci bylo nevhodné. Po přiznání si všech záležitostí jsem dospěla k tomu, že se v mých očích jeví jako roztomilý._

Dana seděla na gauči a dokončovala rozhovor s Billem. Chtěl přijet podívat se na svou malou sestřičku. Dana se s ním nechtěla pouštět do křížku, kvůli tomu, že zůstává u Muldera a tak musela pozměnit pravdu. Už nevěděla, co mu má říct, tak mu řekla, že zavolá později.

„Dobře," skončila. Vyřízeně se opřela do opěradla a vydechla. Dělá správnou věc?

Tok myšlenek jí přerušil Fox: „Objednal jsem pizzu," pověděl. „Snad jsem se s výběrem trefil.

Podívala se na něj. Stál tam, tak jak tam stál a Dana přemýšlela, kde by byla, kdyby ho nikdy nepotkala. Nejspíše by nebyla v této situaci, ale od té chvíle se jí změnil život v mnoha věcech. Jak dokáže jedna osoba natolik změnit osud té druhé?

„Všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se Fox. Viděl ten zamyšlený výraz v její tváři. Po dobu pár sekund na něj koukala. Znal to velmi dobře.

Nebyl to ani to, že mu nevěří, ani nepřemýšlí nad tím, jakou blbost zase vymyslel, ale jako by opustila své vlastní tělo a spustila svou mysl do dalekých dálek vesmíru. Z průvanu mezi dvěma ho z toho pohledu zamrazilo. Ale jakmile na ni promluví, překvapený pohled vystřídal milí omluvný úsměv.

„Nic," sklopila pohled a vlasy jí spadly na rudé tváře. Vstala, aby zakryla nevyzývavou chvilku smělosti, avšak drkla do stolu a mobil jí spadl na zem. Oba se pro něj zároveň sehnuli a prsty se střetly nad telefonem.

„Promiň," ucukla. Ani jeden se neodvážili na mobil sáhnout. Klečeli vedle sebe, pár centimetrů je oddělovalo od dalšího dotyku.

Aby nespadl, Fox vyrovnal svou váhu a pomalu se přesunul blíž. Ticho ovládlo. Mulder Daně upravil spadlé vlasy a hlasitý zvonek přerušil přiblížení jejích rtů.

Na vzpamatování jím moc času nezbývalo.

_Jak na nový rok; The X files (akta X) fanfikce_


End file.
